


Blue Bells

by KyeAbove



Series: Stockholmes AU [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Gen, Glitter, Hidden Blades, Not What It Looks Like, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Ever since becoming a paid assassin, Saguru has made some interesting friends, with even stranger ideas.A short prequel toStockholmesexplaining better That One Scene in Chapter 5, among other points in the story.
Series: Stockholmes AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Blue Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I really just put whatever I want into a story, huh. This is for all of those who read That One Scene in Stockholmes and wondered _Why._ I mean, that wasn’t just some random weird scene. 
> 
> This also acts as an introduction to some of the OCs in this Stockholmes AU.

When Mateo called a meeting at a hotel, there was no ignoring him. Mainly because when the first notice was ignored, the second notice was sent as a simple glitter bomb, and nobody liked to be the one who had to stop taking on work because they were covered in glitter for a month or years to come. 

Saguru had not made that mistake even once. He knew better, thanks to the years he spent entertaining Kaito’s pranks. All it took to find the hotel room they were meeting up in was following the trail of glitter. He’d already left an apology tip with the cleaners, and would certainly prompt both Mateo and whoever decided to ignore the first notice to do the same. Glitter was never pleasant to clean. 

Upon reaching the room, Saguru knocked on the door in the exact order Mateo’s notice had spoken of. They changed the knock each time to avoid any mess encounters. The door was briskly opened, and glitter covered and holding a glass of wine, was Allie. His criminal expertise was brawling and getting information no matter the cost, as well as being very stubborn about answering Mateo’s messages after their break up last year. 

“You owe the cleaners a huge tip.” Saguru stated without a greeting, and that clearly upset Allie a little as he bared his teeth in a threat.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. You say that every time so I already tipped them.” Allie made a dismissive hand wave and ended up sparkling Saguru in glitter. Saguru shook his clothes and managed to get most of the glitter off before it could forever cling to his clothes. 

“If you’d just reply to Mateo’s messages when he calls for you, this wouldn’t happen nearly every time.” 

Allie gave Saguru a sharp glare, downed his enter glass of wine in one go, and then wandered off in a huff to refill his glass. Saguru just shrugged his shoulders. There wasn’t anything he could really say or do that ever got through to Allie. 

Surveying the room, the only others there were a lady thief, Betty, that Saguru was good friends with, and the mysterious man of mysterious crimes, Mateo himself. The two were chatting each other up, fake flirting a little even, and Allie was shooting them glares too. 

Mateo looked up front where he was trying to get a good look at the diamond necklace around Betty’s neck without trying to make his surveying obvious, and lit up at the sight of Saguru. “Oh, Saga, good to see you.” Mateo may have seemed happy to see Saguru, but Saguru was sure Mateo’s eyes were mostly on the gold brooch pinned to his blouse that he’d snagged in last week’s job from the victim. “The blue hair really matches well with your new jewelry piece.” 

This time Mateo wasn’t going for subtlety, as was clear. 

“I’ll let you have it if you stop being a jerk to Allie for at least today.” 

Mateo’s already deceptively pretty eyes glinted even brighter as he considered his options. Shiny object, or his pride? The choice seemed easy as he walked over to Saguru and pocketed the brooch in an expert swipe and walked to Allie’s side. He received a glass of wine to the face without a word leaving his mouth, and Allie stopped out of the room with a growl, while Mateo trailed after him whining affectionate terms like that meant anything. 

“Those boys…” Betty spoke, sounding far past resigned. She’d had to handle them far longer than Saguru had, and he pitied her for it. 

“Still fighting?” Saguru leaned around her and grabbed the wine bottle, and seeing there wasn’t much left in it, just tipped the bottle to his lips and drank straight from the bottle. 

“When aren’t they? They’re disasters. Always have been, but now I have to put up with this pettiness.” Saguru knew that Betty was related somehow to one of two men, but still hadn’t gathered which one, and would certainly have much experience with their antics. “But guess who just got herself a solo job, no Allie, not Mateo, no Owen. No you. Just me.” Betty pointed proudly to herself, a woman of many talents but thievery being her favourite. 

Saguru lowered the bottle from his mouth. “A solo job. As a treat.” 

Betty did a small, happy dance, and then tapped her chin in thought. “Although I do need something of you, if you’re okay with it.”

“....sure.”

Saguru had no idea what she could possibly want of him, but trusted her not to make things hard on him. 

“Take some of these for me.” Betty's hand went into her purse, and she pulled out, and handed the packages over, cupping Saguru’s fingers over them. Saguru blinked, trying to think of any reason Betty would think he required them.

“Tampons? I don’t need...” 

With a mischievous smile, and a tip of her hat, Betty shook her head. “Knives.” 

Not one to be deceived, and not to be left curious, Saguru placed the others aside on the nightstand, and opened one of the packages. To be greeted with a sharp pointed knife neatly wrapped up in felt. A million thoughts went through Saguru’s head, but most of all he was impressed. “Oh, I get it. It wouldn’t pass a metal detector, but if someone saw this in your purse, they would overlook it unless they were particularly suspicious of you.” 

“Exactly.” 

“But I am a man. That looks far more suspicious if they're found in my possession.” Saguru tried to hand them back, but Betty refused to take them.

“Not really. Just claim that they’re for your imaginary girlfriend. I need someone to hold onto some as backup in case I lose my other ones in my next con. My target is female and may be a little more cautious about weapons hidden in things and I don’t want to lose all my knives. I’ll get them back from you later.” 

“Sounds fair.” Saguru threw the unwrapped knives into his duffle bag, and pocketed the other knife. “I have a new assignment myself from the boss. Something about a kidnapping? I don’t have all the details yet, but not my usual crime.” Most people he was hired to meet didn’t leave alive, so to be hired to grab someone seemed unusual. 

Their final member of the friend group, Owen, and last to arrive both to the gathering and into the world itself, popped up in the doorway, and closed the door behind his entry. “Yeah, that’s a little strange. I don’t trust that.”

“I don’t have the leisure to be picky with my jobs.” It would be a welcome treat, getting to avoid anything messy. The last job was the reason for the newly blue hair. His hair had gotten so badly stained that he and Owen had given up trying to save it, and the blue hair dye was all they could find that covered the stains. Saguru thought it suited him. But he still hated getting messy. 

“I wish I were you. It’s more fun never knowing what you’re getting yourself into.” Owen mused, because being the boss’s younger brother, he got all the pick of jobs that he wanted. 

“It’s really not as fun as you make it sound.” Saguru went to take another sip of wine, but was tragically interrupted by a phone notification. A glance at his phone, at the text, at the name on the screen, shattered his world as much as the wine bottle shattered on the ground when he dropped it in his horror. 

No. Oh my god. Was the boss serious? Was the buyer serious? This couldn’t be happening. And yet on the screen, as his next job, was the confirmation that his kidnapping job would be of one Kuroba Kaito. His own ex-boyfriend who thought he was dead. 

So much for not being messy.


End file.
